


Runner

by Sheneya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, very short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so short a summary would pretty much be the entire story.</p><p>It actually was and still is a prompt I originally posted on tumblr so if anyone wished to expand on it feel free,  I just added a little more to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runner

Jay looked at him. “You didn’t see Jesse for a week after she realized your particle accelerator created Meta-Humans, because she ran to me Harrison."

The expression on his face felt like it would crack Harrison's soul in two. "She ran to me with tears in her eyes and lightning at her heels, almost as fast as I can run."

He couldn't believe she hadn't told him. "She ran to me believing her father made her part of the freak show he was now creating things to capture. She ran to me, and I told her the truth. I don’t think you meant any harm, I was angry about you lying about the accelerator, not because I thought you had deliberately planned the explosion."

There was a dark look of shame in Jay's eyes alongside the condemning look Harrison couldn't help but feel he somehow deserved. "But she never got back to tell you all this, because Zoom found her not long after she left my place. Zoom found her and you never told me, I had to find out from him."

Jay's expression became resolved. "Harrison, Zoom wants to kill all speedsters until he’s the only one left. He’s using her to keep you in line for now, but Harri, she runs like me, like Barry."

With a deep breath, Jay confirmed Harrison's worst fear. "Zoom has no intention of returning Jesse to you alive. Harri, but I will do what I can, I’ll take your stupid serum, even though I hate it, even if it ends up killing me, because if I don’t try alongside Barry, Jesse will never come home to you. Or to me.“


End file.
